In general this invention relates to seats used in the operation of foot powered devices such as a bicycle or exercise machine, and in particular to said seats which support the rider by a form of dual support with a plurality of adjustments for the prevention of damage to the rider's health.
It is now well established that single platform bicycle seats damage the health of male riders because they force the rider to sit on his sub scrotal area and thus his weight compresses or crushes the arteries and nerves in this area which are necessary for the healthy functioning of the penis. The present invention has solved this problem by transferring the rider's weight from the sub scrotal area to the sit bones through the use of a closed configuration seat rail, by eliminating the sub scrotal contact area, and by employing dual support units which are aligned directly under the sit bones.
While some prior art devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123, 698; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,286; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,430 have certain similarities to the present invention, none of them teach, or suggest all of the features and advantages herein disclosed